Love Happens
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: This story will be focused on Clark and Lois. Other characters will be featured. Will be updating story soon.
1. Entries In A Journal

**Lois Lane's Journal Entry 1**

Hi again!

I have a huge confession to make. It is something I didn't expect to happen. I think I have feelings for a friend of mine. I'm not sure when exactly I started to have feelings for Clark but this does change everything

Also, there is another problem. He is engaged to Lana Lang. I could tell him how I feel, but is that the right thing to do? Well, a part of me thinks I should let him get married to the one that he is in love with him.

It wouldn't be right to ruin his happiness now. What is really the point in telling him how I feel about him? I don't need him telling me I never thought of you as more than a friend. That would crush me.

This will not be an easy decision to make. I should make a list of the reasons I should tell him how I feel, and also a reasons of why it is not the right thing to do.

End of Journal Entry

**Chapter 1 – Preparations for the Wedding/Feelings**

Lana Lang is working on her list on what she needs to do for her wedding to Clark Kent. Her first priority on the list was the wedding dress.

Lana: The dress has to be perfect. I want Clark to remember what I was wearing when we got married.

Seconds later her cell phone rings. She picks it up on the second ring.

Lana: Hello!

Chloe: Hey Lana!

Lana: Chloe! So, what is up with you?

Chloe: Well, I want to see if you need any help with the wedding arrangements?

Lana: I think I could use any help that you can give me!

Chloe: That is great. Just let me know when you want me to help you out.

Lana: Well, I was thinking you can help me pick out my wedding dress.

Chloe: That would be great! Do you want to look at wedding dresses on Saturday?

Lana: That would be fine.

Chloe: Good! So, did you decide how many bridesmaids you want in your wedding?

Lana: Well, you will be my maid of honor. I was hoping to have Lois be a bridesmaid.

Chloe: I think that is a great idea. When are you going to ask her?

Lana: Actually I was hoping you could ask her for me.

Chloe: You don't think Lois will agree when you ask her to be your bridesmaid?

Lana: No! I thought it would be nice to include her in the wedding because she is Clark's friend and your cousin.

Chloe: That is very nice of you. I will talk to Lois about you wanting her in your wedding.

Lana: Thanks! So, how are things with you and Jimmy?

Chloe: Everything is going good with us.

Lana: That is wonderful.

Chloe: Okay! I'll call you on Friday to find out what time we are going dress shopping on Saturday.

Lana: Okay! Bye!

Chloe: Bye!

Meanwhile Clark is over at Oliver's apartment.

Clark: I still can't believe that Lana and I are engaged!

Oliver: Are you sure about wanting to be married to her?

Clark: Why would you ask me that? (He says in a shocked tone)

Oliver: Because I think you are making a mistake by getting engaged right away.

Clark: Lana means everything to me! We deserve to be happy!

Oliver: Yes, but I think Lana will break your heart again.

Clark: I can't believe that!

Oliver: You deserve so much better!

Clark: If that is what you think, then who do you think I should be spending the rest of my life with?

Oliver: I believe that the person you should be with is Lois.

Clark: Me and Lois? (He says in a surprised tone) We're just friends and nothing more than that.

Oliver: Are you telling me you never thought of Lois as more than a friend?

Clark: Well, I thought I had feelings for Lois, but that changed when Lana came back into my life.

Oliver: So, are you telling me that your feelings for Lois are completely gone?

Clark: Yes! (He lied to himself)

Oliver knew that his friend was lying, but had a plan to get Lois and Clark together.

Clark: Lana is the only person I want to be with.

Oliver: Okay! So, do you need any help with the preparations for the wedding?

Clark: Lana told me she wants to do the arrangements herself.

Oliver: It is your wedding too. Don't you think you should have a say in how the arrangements are being done?

Clark: I will agree to anything Lana wants.

Oliver: Even if you don't agree on it.

Clark: Yes!

Oliver: So, do you know how long your engagement is going to be for?

Clark: It hasn't been decided yet.

Oliver: That is good. There is no need to be rushing into marriage right away.

Clark: I guess so!

Oliver: Do you have plans with Lana tonight?

Clark: No!

Oliver: I was thinking we could do something fun with Lois.

Clark: That would be cool!

Oliver: Good! We could go to Club 9.

Clark: Club 9?

Oliver: It opened a month ago. I hear it is really cool place to hang out in.

Clark: Okay! Should I meet you and Lois there?

Oliver: Yes! I have a card with the address on it.

Seconds later he takes the card out of his pockets and seconds later he hands it to Clark.

Clark: Thanks! I'll be at the club around 8:00 p.m.

Oliver:

Seconds later Clark heads out of Oliver Queen's apartment.

Oliver: Now, all I have to do is convince Lois to come along.

Meanwhile Lois is trying to work on a report for the Daily Planet, when her cell rings seconds later. She decides to answer it right away.

Lois: Hello!

Oliver: Hey Lois! Do you have time to talk?

Lois: I could spare a few minutes!

Oliver: Good!

A few minutes later Lois ends the call.

Lois: I can't believe I agreed to go to Club 9 with Oliver and Clark? How am I going to handle being around Clark?

Seconds later Jimmy comes over.

Jimmy: Hey Lois!

Lois: Jimmy! What can I do for you?

Jimmy: I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me and Chloe tonight.

Lois: I would love to, but I already have plans for tonight.

Jimmy: Okay! Maybe you could have dinner with us over the weekend.

Lois: I'll call to let you both know if I can.

Jimmy: Okay!


	2. The Engagment

It is 8: 15 p.m.

Lois has arrived at Club 9.

She is looking for Oliver and Clark who she finds minutes later at a table in the back.

Lois: Hey guys!

Oliver: Hey! I thought it would be nice to have champagne tonight to celebrate Clark and Lana's engagement.

Lois: It is nice.

Clark: It is a nice thing to do Oliver.

Oliver: So, I bet Lana already deciding what to have for the wedding.

Clark: She is. Lana wants to find a great place to have the reception at.

Oliver: Why not have the reception at the house?

Clark: That would be nice, but the decision is hers.

Lois: It is your wedding too Clark. You should have a say in where you think the reception should be held at.

Clark: Yes, but Lana's been dreaming of what her wedding would be like when she was a little girl. She should have the way she thinks it should be.

Lois: That is very sweet of you Clark to do.

Clark: I just think tonight we should just enjoy ourselves.

Lois: I think so too. It's been awhile since the three of us hung out together.

Clark: It's just that work and being in a relationship has kept me busy.

Oliver: Life will change for you once you and Lana are married.

Clark: It probably will, but I will make sure to include the both of you in my life. I don't want our friendship to end.

Lois: Me either!

Oliver: Let's make a pact right now!

Clark: What kind of pact?

Oliver: That we will make the time to hang out with each other.

Lois: I agree to that!

Clark: Me too!

Oliver: So, do I!

Around 11:30 p.m.

Clark is trying to be quiet so he doesn't disturb Lana if she is sound asleep.

Lana: You said you were going to be home at 10:30 p.m.

Clark: I just lost track of time hanging out with Lois and Oliver.

Lana: So, are they more important to you than I am?

Clark: What? (He says in a shocked tone)

Lana: I should be more important to you than Lois and Oliver.

Clark: I don't agree with that Lana. Everyone is my life is important to me..

Lana: When we're married things will change Clark

Clark: What do you mean Lana?

Lana: I want you to spend more time with me than with your friends.

Clark: Lana, I need my friends in my life. You can't expect me to live up to what you want me to do.

Lana: In order for our marriage to work you have to be willing give up things that you usually did when you were single.

Clark: Why are you acting like this Lana?

Lana: Cause I worry that our relationship will change?

Clark: Do you really think I'm going to realize after we're married that I want to be with Lois?.

Lana: You might!

Clark: Are you saying I have to end my friendship with Lois?

Lana: Yes!

Clark: I can't do that Lana!

Lana: Why not Clark?

Clark: Cause I need my best friend in my life.

Lana: If you don't end your friendship with Lois, then this engagement is over.

Clark: You can't possibly mean that? (He says in a shocked tone)

Lana: I am serious Clark!

Clark: Then I guess this engagement is over.

Lana: What? (She says in a shocked tone) You can't do this to me!

Clark: I'm going to be married someone who is acting selfish right now.

Lana: I think you're being selfish too!

Clark: Maybe I am, but it is important to me to have my friends in my life. If you can't accept Lois as my friend, then there is no way that this marriage is going to work.

To be continued


	3. The Engagement Is Off

Lana: Don't forget Clark I know what your weakness is.

Clark couldn't believe that Lana just said that to him.

Lana: If you don't stop being friends with Lois, there will be consequences.

Clark: Who are you? What happened to the Lana that I fell in love with?

Lana: I'm still that girl who fell in love with. I have changed just a little bit.

Clark: You changed because of Lex!

Lana: There is nothing wrong with having power.

Clark: Lex enjoyed having power so much that it turned him into a person that I didn't recognize. Even though I knew he was evil, I was still hoping that I could help him change back to the person who was my friend.

Lana: So, what is it going to be Clark?

Clark: I'm not going to stop being friends with Lois.

Lana: So, there is nothing else I can say to get you to change your mind?

Clark: No!

Lana: What if I hurt Lois instead?

When Clark heard that he was in shock that Lana could say something like that?

Lana: I could convince her that you're no good.

Clark: Lois wouldn't buy anything negative you say about me.

Lana: I could tell Lois about who you really are!

Clark couldn't believe that the woman that he loved would want to hurt me so much by letting his best friend know that he wasn't human.

Lana: I think Lois will be really disappointed in you.

Clark: I'm going to tell Lois about who I am myself.

Lana: Do you really think that is a smart decision Clark?

Clark: Yes! Lois should know everything about me.

Lana: She is going to hate you for lying to her for so many years.

Clark: Maybe, but she will be able to forgive me for it.

Lana: What if she doesn't forgive you?

Clark: Then it will be okay with me. Tomorrow, I want you out of my house Lana.

Lana: Where am I supposed to go Clark? (She says in an angry tone)

Clark: You can go stay in an hotel. You can have time to pack up your stuff.

Lana: Fine! I'll go pack up my stuff!

Clark: I'm going to sleep in the barn tonight!

Seconds later he leaves the house!

Lana: I can't believe you called our engagement off! (She says in a angry tone) I thought you loved me enough, but I guess I was wrong. It is because of Lois. I shouldn't have left Smallville. During the time I was gone, Clark and Lois grew closer to each other. I have to make sure that they don't get together. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it doesn't happen.

The Next Day

Lana is packing up her stuff. She wanted to have it finished before her Clark came home. Then her memories of being with Clark at his home starts. She saw them being happy with each other, of the first time they made love.

Lana: I can't believe that he is letting me go.

Meanwhile Clark is trying to work, but is unable to do. Seconds later Lois says something to him.

Lois: Are you okay?

Clark: No Lois! My engagement with Lois is off.

Lois: What? (She says in a surprised tone) What happened?

Clark: She wanted me to stop being friend with you! I told her I couldn't do that.

Lois: Is she okay?

Clark: She wasn't happy when I told her I wanted her out of my house.

Lois: Clark, you can't kick her out of your house. Lana has nowhere to go.

Clark: Lana will stay at a hotel until she finds a new place to live in.

Lois: No! She can stay with me!

Clark: What? (He says in a shocked tone) Why would you do that for Lana?

Lois: Cause you're my friend Clark!

Clark: I do appreciate that Lois. I don't think she will want to live with you.

Lois: Why not?

Clark: She knows about my feelings for you!

Lois: You told her that you had feelings for me?

Clark: I had to be honest with Lana about everything that happened while she was gone!

Lois: That was the right thing for you to do Clark!

Clark: Do you have any plans later?

Lois: Why?

Clark: There's something I think you need to know about me.

Lois: Is it serious?

Clark: It's something that you will find very hard to believe.


	4. A Suggestion, Truth

It is about 11:30 a.m.

Clark is on the phone with Lana.

Lana: So, Lois said I can stay with her.

Clark: Yes, she did!

Lana: I will give that some thought.

Clark: Okay! Bye Lana!

Lana: Bye Clark!

Then he hangs up the phone.

Lois: So, what did Lana say?

Clark: She said she would think about it.

Lois: Good!

Around 12:30 p.m.

Lana is thinking about whether or not she should move in Lois. She thinks to herself if I decide to live with Lois, I would have the opportunity to tell her about who Clark really is. I don't think she would be happy to find out that Clark has been lying to her for years.

About 3 p.m.

Lana is calling the number that Clark uses at the Daily Planet and seconds later someone answers the phone.

Lois: Hello!

Lana: Hi Lois!

Lois: Hi Lana! Did you make a decision about whether or not you will move in with me?

Lana: Yes, I have! I will move in with you.

Lois: That is good. What time should I be expecting you at the apartment?

Lana: I don't know! Could I get your cell phone number so I can call you when I will be at the apartment?

Lois: Yes, you can!

Then Lois tells Lana the cell phone number and Lana writes it down.

Lana: Thanks Lois!

Lois: Okay! Bye Lana!

Lana: Bye Lois!

Then Lois hangs up the phone.

Clark comes back seconds later.

Lois: Lana is going to move in with me.

Clark was surprised by that.

Lois: You thought that Lana was going to say no?

Clark: Yes, I did!

Lois: Are you worried that she is going to tell me something that you don't want me to know?

Clark: Yes, and that is why I'm going to be honest with you about everything tonight.

Lois: Why don't you just tell me now?

Clark: Because I want to tell you the truth when none else is around.

Lois: Okay! After we finish work we will head up to the roof to talk.

Clark: Okay!

Around 5:30 p.m.

Clark and Lois are finished with work and they're heading up to the roof right now.

Lois: Is what you're going to tell me major news?

Clark: Yes!

When they get up to the roof Clark is nervous because he doesn't know how to tell Lois that he's from a planet called Krypton.

Lois: You don't have to be nervous Clark!

Clark: I know!

Lois: Whatever you tell me isn't going to change our friendship.

Clark: It might.

Lois: If it does then I will need time to deal with it.

Clark: Okay! Lois, I'm different.

Lois: What do you mean by that?

Clark: I wasn't born on Earth!

Lois: Clark, you're not serious? (She said in a serious tone)

Clark: I'm from a planet called Krypton!

Lois could tell on the look on his face that he was serious.

Clark: I have powers!

Lois: What kind of powers do you have?

Clark: I have fast speed, heat vision, the ability to hear everything, can leap from buildings, have super strength, and have new abilities that I'm learning to use.

Lois: Have you saved people from danger?

Clark: Yes, I have!

Lois: Have you failed to save people from danger?

Clark: Yes! Lois, you should also know that there are people who are after me.

Lois: What kind of people would be after you?

Clark: People from the phantom zone.

Lois: What is the phantom zone?

Clark: It's another dimension. It's used for the purpose of sending criminals there. Sometimes they have a found a way to get out, and my purpose is to stop them. It can cost me my life.

Lois: If you failed to stop the criminals from the phantom zone, what would happen to earth?

Clark: The earth could be destroyed and it's my responsibility to stop that from happening.

Lois: I understand! What were you real parents like?

Clark: I don't know much about them. What I do know is that they risked their lives to save me from danger.

Lois: So, your parents died on Krypton?

Clark: Yes, but my father found a way to keep in contact with me.

Lois: How?

Clark: There was a crystal left for me on earth. I had to go to a ice fortress so I could use it there.

Lois: So, you've been to the ice fortress many times?

Clark: Yes! I go there if I need help from my father in understanding who I really am.

Lois: Thank you for being honest with me.

Clark: You're welcome!

Lois: I'm not the first person to know about your secret?

Clark: No, you're not!

Lois: Okay! I should go but if I ever have any questions to ask you…

Clark: I'll be honest with you about it.

Lois: Thank you Clark!

Then he watches Lois leave.


	5. Away On A Assignment

Smallville, Kansas

Saturday

3:10 p.m.

It has been a week that Clark and Lois have not seen each other, or talked to one other.

Lois decided to take a story assignment in Los Angeles. It was only supposed to be a couple of days there, but when the news of a recent murder trial was big in the news, Tess Mercer told Lois to cover it.

At first Lois wasn't sure about doing the news assignment, because she had just learned that Clark wasn't from earth, and that was a major shock. There were questions that she hadn't asked him yet, but thought a distraction was what she needed.

Lois knew that while she was focusing on the murder trail, she could also focus on what Clark told her about himself in the time she wasn't working on the news article. How do you really deal with the fact that a best friend who have known for years, is not human.

Clark thought it was great that Lois got the assignment. Also, he had thought of calling her, but decided it could wait. Right now he knew her focus had to be on the murder trail. He thought maybe her being away was a good thing, because maybe Lois could focus on something else other than just learning he is an alien.

It was a shock to him because he hadn't expected Lois to ask questions about who he was. Clark had actually thought she would be furious at him for lying to her. That she would just leave without talking to him, but she had surprised him.

Right now Clark is talking to Chloe:

Chloe: So, I hear that Lana is doing okay.

Clark: That's good!

Chloe: Don't you want to hear everything that Lana told me?

Clark: Not really!

Chloe: Clark, I thought Lana mattered to you.

Clark: She did!

Chloe: So, right now you're just focused on how Lois is doing?

Clark: Yes! She just learned about who I really am, and right now all I can be concerned about right now is her.

Chloe: I understand that Clark, but how can you possible forget about the fact that you were engaged to Lana?

Clark: I haven't forgotten that Chloe! Maybe I thought Lana was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I know it wasn't meant to be.

Chloe: How can you possibly know that for sure?

Clark: Because I have questioned how I feel about her. I thought over love was strong enough to get through anything, but I know that isn't true.

Chloe: Does this have to do with your feelings for Lois?

Clark: Yes! When Lana left I was in a terrible place but Lois was there for me. I really needed someone to be there, and along the way I did develop feelings for her. When Lana came back it did change everything. I thought we did deserve another chance, so I pushed my feelings for Lois aside. I know she hated me for choosing to be with Lana than with her.

Chloe: Yes, but Lois has gotten past that.

Clark: Yes, she had! We became friends again but still the feelings I had developed for her were still there. When Lana told me she wanted a future with us, I asked her to marry me and at the time I thought it was the right choice.

Chloe: So, while you were engaged to Lana, you were still thinking about Lois?

Clark: Yes, I was!

Chloe: I thought you really loved Lana!

Clark: I did for a long time, but I can't be with someone who thinks controlling me is the right thing to do.

Chloe: Clark, what are you talking about?

Clark: Lana told me not to be Lois's friend anymore and I wasn't happy about that. She also said if I didn't end my friendship with Lois, then she would tell Lois about who I really am!

Chloe: I can't believe that Lana would ask you to do that!

Clark: Lana did it because she thought I would leave her for Lois.

Chloe: Well, would you have left Lana for Lois?

Clark: To be honest Chloe I think I would have.

Chloe: Because…

Clark: Because Lois and I have real chemistry.

Chloe: Well, then maybe Lois is the one you should be with.

Clark: Chloe, I can't believe you said that!

Chloe: I just want my best friend to be happy.

Clark: Thank you, but I don't know if Lois and I will be together.

Chloe: You don't think you two will be together?

Clark: Well, Lois did learn I kept a huge secret that I have kept from her for years. Do you really think she will get me past lying to her about it?

Chloe: I think she just might!

Clark was very surprised to hear that from Chloe.

Chloe: I have to get going! If you want to do something later, just call me.

Clark: Okay! Bye Chloe!

Chloe: Bye Clark!

Then she leaves seconds later.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles

It is about 12:15 p.m.

Lois is at the hotel thinking about the assignment, about knowing Clark is alien. While she did focus on the case, she did think about how she really felt about Clark being different from humans.

Lois: How do I really feel about one of my best friends who I've known for years is really from another planet? I mean it is a huge shock. I thought aliens looked green, but I know that isn't true. I mean Clark looks human and acts like one, but he really is an alien. Will that change my feelings that I have for him?

Sometime later

Smallville, Kansas

It is about 5:30 p.m.

Lana is hanging out with Chloe.

Chloe: So, you seem to be doing okay?

Lana: How is Clark?

Chloe: He's fine! He told me about why he really ended the engagement with you.

Lana: Well, I could still tell Lois the truth about him.

Chloe: Lois already knows!

Lana: What? (She says in a shocked tone) How can Lois know?

Chloe: Because Clark decided to tell her the truth.

Lana: How come Lois didn't mention that to me?

Chloe: Well, because of the fact that you two are not friends.

Lana: That is true. So, how did Lois react about finding out that Clark is not human?

Chloe: Lois was shocked but she did ask questions about who he is.

Lana: So, I have got to come up with a better plan to keep Lois and Clark from getting together.

Chloe: You will not do that!

Lana: Excuse me Chloe! Are you telling me you want Lois and Clark to be together?

Chloe: Clark deserves to be happy. If you do anything to try to interfere in any way, I will make sure they know about it.

Lana: Well, I guess I will have to keep my mouth shut so you don't know what I'm planning to do.

Chloe: Even if I don't know what you're planning to do, I will do something about it.

Lana: I'm going to go! Have a good life Chloe!

Then she leaves seconds later.

Chloe: I can't believe that kind of person that Lana has turned into.

To Be Continued

Author's note.

I would like my fans to know that I write a story different from how it is done on a show. I like my fan fiction to be original, and I hope you like this chapter. I like the way I wrote this chapter, and I will continue to write other chapters for this story until I feel the story is over.

Also, I decided to change the title of the story because I have another story with the same title. So, the new title for the Smallville story will be Love Happens.


	6. Coming Back To Smallville

Chapter 6 – Coming Back To Smallville

A few weeks later

November 22, 2009

Lois is on a plane headed back to Smallville. The trial took a little longer but in the end Mr. Mercy was convicted guilty of first degree murder and was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole. A lot of people were glad that he got what he deserved.

While Lois has been on the plane she has been thinking of what she will say to Clark when she sees him in person. She did leave voicemails for him during the weeks, so she could let him know how things were going.

She had thought of not leaving voicemails for him, but decided it was the wrong thing to do. Their friendship still meant something to her, and she didn't want to lose that. She still had questions she wanted to ask him.

Lois hoped that Clark would be honest with her about it, and not lie anymore. She couldn't believe that during the years she knew him, that he lied about things that seemed to be really important.

Lois: I hope our friendship means a lot now that you can trust me to tell me everything.

Meanwhile in Smallville

Clark has been putting his focus on work, but from time to time did think about Lois. He was glad that she left him voicemails saying how things were going in Los Angeles. When he got the voicemail saying that she was coming home, he was really happy about that.

He was glad that his best friend was coming home. He missed seeing her around in Smallville. Also, he wondered what he would say to her when he saw her in person. He also thought about if there could be something more than friendship between them.

Then Clark thought about maybe rushing into a relationship would be the wrong thing to do. His engagement with Lana Lang had ended and telling Lois the truth about who he really was.

There were still things that Clark hadn't revealed to Lois, and it would take time to tell her everything he kept from her for years. He felt it was the right thing to do, because he didn't want to hide anything from her anymore.

Clark: I will be honest with Lois from now on.

Lana seems to be handling things okay but really she has been disappointed about her relationship with Clark ending. She thought this time things could work in favor, but she was wrong.

Now, she had to focus on trying to move on, but how could she do that? Clark meant everything to her, and she had to win him back somehow. She had to make him see what he would be missing, if he wasn't with her.

Lana: I will get Clark back! No matter what has happened between us I know he will come back to me.

Hours later

It is around 8:45 p.m.

Lois is back at her apartment.

Seconds later she makes a call to Clark, and on the third ring he answers the phone.

Clark: Hello!

Lois: Hi Lois!

Clark: Are you back in Smallville?

Lois: Yes! Would you be able to come over?

Clark: I wish I could Lois, but I'm working on a story that needs to be finished for tomorrow.

Lois: Okay! I'll see you tomorrow at work!

Clark: Okay! Goodnight Lois!

Lois: Goodnight Clark!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone and then she goes to take a shower.

Around 10 p.m.

Clark is back at his home, and seconds later he hears a knock on his door. He goes to see who it is seconds later. When he finds that it is Lana, he is surprised to see her.

Clark: Hi Lana!

Lana: Hi Clark! I need to talk to you!

Clark: Lana, I don't think talking will change anything between us.

Lana: Clark, I can't give up on you.

Clark: Lana, I think it is better if we're not together.

Lana: You can't possible mean that? (She says in a concerned tone)

Clark: Lana, I think you need to be out of my life permanently.

Lana was shocked by that and didn't know what to say next.

Clark: Maybe you should start someplace new.

Lana: I don't think I can do that. I like living in Smallville.

Clark: Then please try to keep your distance from me.

Lana: Okay! (She lied)

Clark: Bye Lana!

Lana: Bye Clark!

Seconds later he closes the front door and Lana starts to walk back to her car, but she stops a moment later.

Lana: I don't believe you want me out of your life Clark. I will win you back!

Chapter 7 Our Friendship

Monday

November 23, 2009

It is 9 a.m.

Clark is sitting at his desk drinking coffee when seconds later he sees Lois coming his way.

Lois: Hey!

Clark: Hey!

Lois: You look good!

Clark: You look good too!

Lois: Clark, I want you to be honest with me from now on.

Clark: Okay!

Lois: First tell me how Lana is doing.

Clark: Lana still wants me back.

Lois: Did she tell you that in person?

Clark: Yes!

Lois: What did you say about that?

Clark: Well, that I want her out of my life permanently.

Lois was very surprised to hear that.

Clark: She seemed to be okay about it.

Lois: Well, I hope that it is true.

Clark: I wanted her to start her life someplace else, but she doesn't want to do that.

Lois: Then maybe you should leave Smallville and get an apartment in Metropolis.

Clark: I don't know!

Lois: It might be the right thing to do.

Clark: Well, maybe.

Lois: I think you could use a new start in Metropolis. Just think about it.

Clark: Okay! So, how do you feel about having dinner with me later?

Lois: Okay!

Clark: Is there somewhere particular you have in mind?

Lois: I was thinking your home.

Clark: Really? (He says in a concerned tone)

Lois: I've missed being there and of course Shelby too.

Clark: Okay!

Lois: Would it be okay if I invited Chloe over?

Clark: That would be fine.

Lois: Okay!

Hours later

It is about 2 p.m.

Lois calls Chloe up. On the second ring she answers the phone.

Lois: Hi Chloe!

Chloe: Hi Lois! What is up?

Lois: Do you have any plans for dinner later?

Chloe: No!

Lois: Then I would like to invite you over to Clark's house for dinner.

Chloe: So, you and Clark are good?

Lois: We're fine! I told him that honesty has to be important between us and he said okay.

Chloe: That's good! So, what time should I be over for dinner at?

Lois: I would say around 8 p.m. if that is okay with you?

Chloe: That is fine.

Lois: Okay! Bye Chloe!

Chloe: Bye Lois!

Seconds later Lois hangs up the phone.

Some hours later

It is about 7:30 p.m.

Clark and Lois are at his home.

Lois: So, is your mom going to be home for Thanksgiving?

Clark: No!

Lois: So come spend Thanksgiving with me and Chloe.

Clark: Lois, you're not a good cook.

Lois: Hey! (She says in an irritated tone) I will make sure my meal is really good.

Clark: Lois, it wouldn't matter to me if you got a turkey that was already cooked.

Lois: I don't believe you.

Seconds later Chloe walks in.

Clark: Hi Chloe!

Chloe: Hey! So, what are you two talking about?

Clark: That I wouldn't care for Thanksgiving if Lois got a turkey that was already cooked.

Chloe: Well, I enjoy making a turkey for Thanksgiving. All Lois has to do is help make the vegetables.

Lois: I will make Thanksgiving dinner by myself. I don't need help from your or from Clark.

Chloe: Okay!

About 9 p.m.

Clark and Chloe are in the kitchen having a conversation while Lois is upstairs using the bathroom.

Chloe: So, things between you and Lois seem to be better.

Clark: Well, I need my best friend in my life.

Chloe: Lois seems to be really happy when she's around you.

Clark: I've noticed that!

Chloe: Also, I've noticed how happy you are when she's around.

Clark: Chloe, what are you thinking right now?

Chloe: I'm thinking that you should ask Lois out.

Clark: I don't think it would be the right time to.

Chloe: Clark, you're a free man now. If you want to be with Lois then you should take a chance by asking her out.

Clark: How about right now I tell you that I will think about it.

Chloe: That is okay with me.

Around 10 p.m.

Chloe and Lois are leaving Kent farm.

Lois: Dinner went really good tonight.

Chloe: Yes, it did. I'm glad that you and Clark are back to being best friends again.

Lois: I am too.

Chloe: So, when will you be ready to ask Clark out?

Lois: Chloe, what are you doing?

Chloe: I just want to see you happy.

Lois: I am happy!

Chloe: I think you would be happier if you were in a relationship with Clark.

Lois: Chloe, right now I'm just happy being friends with him.

Chloe: I don't believe that for a second.

Lois: Chloe…I…

Chloe: You shouldn't let Lana get in the way of you and Clark being happy together. If you want to be with him, then you have to do something about it.

Lois: What if I tell you now that I will think about it before I make a decision about whether or not I will pursue Clark.

Chloe: Okay!

Lois: Good!

Then they continue to walk back to their cars.

To Be Continued.

I like how I wrote these two chapters. I will be writing the three last chapters soon. Have a great new year everyone.

To my fans who like this story I do appreciate the reviews you have given me.

Jen


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I just wanted to let you know that I'm in the process on working on the final chapters for Love Happens.

Sorry about the delay but I will make sure it is finished quickly. I have decided to add extra chapters. Don't know how many but the final chapters will be posted together.

Jen


	8. Celebrating Thanksgiving

Chapter 7: Celebrating Thanksgiving

November 26, 2009

It is about 12 p.m.

Lois has the turkey in the oven. She made sure that it was thawed out, so it wouldn't be that frozen.

Lois: Now, I should start working on the vegetables.

Seconds later the telephone rings and she goes to answer it.

Lois: Hello!

Chloe: Hi Lois!

Lois: Hi Chloe! What's up?

Chloe: I just need to know if you want me to bring something.

Lois: If you want to!

Chloe: Okay! I'll be over soon! Jimmy will be coming later.

Lois: Okay! Bye!

Then she hangs up the phone and then she goes to work on the vegetables.

Meanwhile Clark is on the phone with his Mom.

Martha: I just called to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving son!

Clark: Thanks Mom! Happy Thanksgiving too!

Martha: Are you having Thanksgiving with Lana today?

Clark: No! Mom, I have to tell you something!

Martha: What is it Clark?

Clark: I broke up with Lana!

Martha: Oh! (She says in a surprised tone) What happened?

Clark: I realized that Lana isn't the person who I'm meant to be with.

Martha: Are you sure about that because you've believed for a long time that Lana was the one you wanted to be with?

Clark: Yes, I'm sure. I thought that Lana was the one but that changed when Lois came into the picture.

Martha: How long have you had feelings for Lois son?

Clark: For months! I tried to pretend I didn't have feelings for her, but now I want to have a real relationship with her.

Martha: Have you told Lois how you feel about her?

Clark: Yes, and I also told her the truth about me as well.

Martha: Well, then I'm proud of you son!

Clark: Thank you Mom!

Martha: So, are you spending Thanksgiving with Lois and your friends?

Clark: Yes, I am!

Martha: Okay! Tell them Happy Thanksgiving from me!

Clark: I will! Love you Mom!

Martha: Love you too son! Bye!

Clark: Bye!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

Around 1 p.m.

Chloe is on her cell phone talking to Jimmy.

Jimmy: So, do you know what time Lois is serving dinner at?

Chloe: No, but she is okay with you coming later on.

Jimmy: Okay! I'll be over around 3 p.m.

Chloe: That is fine. Bye.

Jimmy: Bye!

Then she ends the call

Seconds later Chloe heads into the supermarket to just pick up a few pies. After she is done doing that, she will be heading to the liquor store to get a bottle of wine.

Meanwhile Lois has seemed to make a mess in the kitchen.

There are potato peels on the floor.

Lois: I'm not worried! I can handle it.

Seconds later she goes to get the broom and shovel out of the closet to clean up the mess.

Fifteen minutes later

Lois is on the phone with Oliver.

Oliver: I would be delighted to come over!

Lois: Okay! It doesn't matter what time you come over at.

Oliver: Okay! Bye Lois!

Lois: Bye Oliver!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone

Then she is about to start working on peeling the carrots, when she hears the doorbell ring.

Lois: That is probably Chloe.

Seconds later she goes to open the door.

Chloe: Happy Thanksgiving Lois!

Lois: Happy Thanksgiving Chloe!

Seconds later they hug and then Lois lets Chloe into the apartment. She closes the door seconds later.

Chloe: I brought pies and a bottle of wine.

Lois: Thanks Chloe! You can put the pies and wine in the fridge.

Chloe: Okay!

Then she goes to put the stuff in the fridge.

Lois goes back to peeling the carrots.

Chloe: Can I help you with something?

Lois: No!

Chloe: Are you sure about that Lois?

Lois: Yes! Now, you go watch TV!

Chloe: Okay! If you change your mind…

Lois: I won't!

Chloe: We'll see! (She whispers to herself!

Around 2:30 p.m.

Lois is working on a salad.

Chloe goes to check the turkey to make sure it isn't burned.

Lois: So, how is the turkey doing?

Chloe: It's doing good. Lois, have you basted?

Lois: No!

Chloe: I'll take care of it.

Lois: Thank you!

Meanwhile Lana is staying at a hotel. She is working on what she could do to get Clark back.

Lana: I will get Clark back! He is mine. The plan in getting Clark back has to be right. I have to be sure before I begin my plan in making him return to me.

Then she goes to take a nap.

Around 3 p.m.

Jimmy has arrived.

Lois: Go watch T.V. with your wife.

Jimmy: Okay!

Chloe: She doesn't want any help but I know she will change her mind at some point.

Lois: No, I won't!

Chloe: You can change the channel. I'm going to help Lois!

Jimmy: Okay!

Then Chloe goes to help Lois.

Lois: So, you still think I need help with Thanksgiving dinner?

Chloe: Yes, I do!

Lois: How about you start making the cookies?

Chloe: Okay!

Sometime around 4 p.m.

Oliver is at the apartment.

Chloe: Go watch football with Jimmy!

Oliver: Okay!

Then he goes to watch football with Jimmy

Meanwhile Clark is about to leave when the phone rings. He decides to let the answering machine get it.

Seconds later he heads out the door.

When the answering machine picks up, that is when Lana slams down the phone on the receiver.

Lana: Why didn't Clark answer the phone?

Then she thinks he's probably having Thanksgiving at the house with Lois, Chloe, and his other friends. Maybe I should drop over unexpected to ruin their wonderful holiday.

Lana: I have to get ready!

Then she goes to take a shower!

About 4:15 p.m.

Lois: Where is Clark?

Chloe: If you want to know where he is, call him!

Lois: Actually I need to get changed before Clark shows up.

Seconds later the sound of the doorbell is heard.

Lois: Oh my…I have to change quickly. Chloe, will you answer the door?

Chloe: Okay!

Then Lois heads to the bedroom quickly and Chloe goes to open the door.

A minute later

Clark: So, where is Lois?

Chloe: She's getting changed.

Clark: So, you're helping Lois make Thanksgiving dinner?

Chloe: Actually Lois did everything herself.

Clark: Really! (He says in a surprised tone)

Chloe: Yes! Now, go watch football with the guys.

Clark: Okay!

Then Chloe goes to see how the turkey is.

Meanwhile Lois is having a hard time deciding what to wear.

Lois: What am I going to wear? I have to make sure it looks…great.

About five minutes later

The turkey is finished and Chloe goes to see what is taking Lois so long.

Lois is trying on a green dress when she hears a knock on the door.

Chloe: Lois, can I come in?

Lois: Yes!

Seconds later Chloe opens the door and then closes it when she is in the room.

Lois: Chloe, what do you think of this dress?

Chloe: It looks great.

Lois: Are you sure?

Chloe: You're trying to impress Clark?

Lois: Yes! You have to help me pick the right dress.

Chloe: Lois, it's not going to matter to Clark what outfit you decide to wear.

Lois: Yes, it will. Oh, is my turkey done?

Chloe: Yes, it is.

Lois: Okay! Maybe the blue dress would look nicer.

Chloe: Lois, just put on anything.

Lois: I'll try!

Chloe: Okay!

Seconds later she exit's the room.

Chloe: I'll give Lois an half an hour.

The guys wonder when they are going to eat.

Chloe: We'll eating in thirty minutes.

Clark: Chloe, is Lois okay?

Chloe: She's fine! She just needs time to decide what to wear.

Clark: Okay!

Meanwhile at the hotel

Lana: Well, it's time for me to head over to the Kent farm.

Seconds later she grabs her bag and hotel key before she heads out of the room.

About 4:20 p.m.

Lois looks in the mirror to see how she looks, and thinks this is not the right outfit. You know what I have to pick something.

Sometime passes

About 4:35 p.m.

Lana has arrived at the Kent farm.

She notices right away that Clark's car is not there, and thinks to herself where is he. Seconds later she uses a key to let herself into the Kent house.

Lana: So, it seems that Clark is not spending Thanksgiving here but somewhere else.

It is now 4:45 p.m.

Chloe has decided it is time for Thanksgiving dinner to be served. Seconds later she goes to check on Lois. She is surprised when she finds Lois in a blue bathrobe.

Chloe: You have to get dressed.

Lois: Okay! I'll be out in five minutes.

Chloe: I hope so!

Five minutes later

Lois didn't want to see how she looked in the mirror.

Seconds later she exit's the room.

The guys are sitting in the dinning room.

Chloe is in the kitchen about to bring the turkey in the living room, when Lois says something.

Lois: I'll take it.

Chloe: Are you sure about that?

Lois: I'll make sure I don't drop it.

Chloe: Okay! By the way you look good wearing a pink top and a pair of black jeans.

Lois: Thank you!

Meanwhile in the dinning room

Oliver: I can't wait to eat!

Seconds later Chloe comes into the dinning room.

Jimmy: I thought you were going to bring the turkey in!

Chloe: I was but Lois is going to do that.

A moment later Lois comes into the dinning room with the turkey. The guys think it looks great.

Lois: So, let's eat.

Chloe: Not before we say thanks!

Lois: Okay!

Then she puts the turkey in the middle of the table and then she takes a sit next to Clark. Seconds later Chloe starts to say something.

Chloe: We gather here to say thanks for this wonderful meal before us. We says thanks for us celebrating this holiday.

Seconds later they start to eat the Thanksgiving meal.

Sometime later

It is about 7 p.m.

Lana has decided she is going to leave a note for Clark before she heads back to the hotel.

Five minutes later

The guys are watching football when Lois and Chloe are in the kitchen.

Lois: I think you should put the desserts on the dinning room table, while I make the coffee.

Chloe: Lois, I'll make the coffee.

Lois: I can make coffee.

Chloe: You don't know how to make it right.

Lois: Hey! (She says in a irritated tone) Does that mean you lied to me about how my coffee tastes?

Chloe: Yes!

Lois: Oh! (She says in surprised tone)

Seconds later she goes towards one of the pies, and Chloe thinks Lois is planning to do something with it.

Chloe: Lois, don't do it.

Lois: Don't do what?

Chloe: You're thinking of doing something with that pie?

Lois: Maybe I was just thinking of taking the pie out of the box, and putting it on a plate.

Chloe: Oh! (She says in a surprised tone)

Lois: Did you think I was going to put the pie in your face?

Chloe: Yes, I did!

Lois: You have nothing to worry about.

Chloe: Okay!

About 8:30 p.m.

Chloe, Jimmy, Oliver, and Clark are leaving Lois's apartment.

Oliver: You make a great Thanksgiving meal Lois.

Lois: Thanks! Bye!

Seconds later he leaves.

Chloe: Jimmy, I'll be done in a few minutes.

Jimmy: Okay! Bye Lois!

Lois: Bye!

Seconds later he hands out of the apartment.

Clark: Lois, you really surprised me today. I thought you were going to mess up Thanksgiving deal, but I was wrong.

Lois: Okay! Bye!

Clark: Bye!

Seconds later he heads out of the apartment.

Lois: That was such a nice thing that Clark said.

Chloe: So, when are you going to ask him on a date?

Lois: I should do it.

Chloe: Yes, you should! Well, bye!

Lois: Bye!

Seconds later they hug each other and then Chloe heads out of the apartment.

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all

I'm not sure how long it has been that I haven't updated the story, but for now the story is on hiatus.

If I decided to discontinue it I will let you know.

Jen


End file.
